battlecampfandomcom-20200213-history
Evolution
Evolution is one of the cornerstones of a great team in Battle Camp. To get perfect evolution: all monsters involved in the evolution must be leveled to their max possible level What is Evolution? Evolution is the process of combining two of the same monster to create a more powerful form. The process uses 3 or more specials of the same element and a decent sum of stones to complete. Any of the monsters Rare or higher in rarity have this ability. How Evolution Works Rare monsters and up can also evolve into entirely new monsters once they reach a certain level. This level varies by the rarity of the monster. Once a monster evolves, its level resets to 1. Evolution requires a cost of stones and a cost of “ingredient” monsters that provide an evolution bonus to the base stats of the new creature. This bonus is a sum of a percentage of the evolving and ingredient monsters’ stats. Any monster lower than its maximum level will give 5% of its stats, while monsters that have reached their highest level give 10%. For example, Tortoice is a rare monster, so it can evolve into Wartoice at level 15. The ingredient monsters required are: four Brainfreezes and another Tortoice. These monsters are fused into your Tortoice and will disappear from your inventory, just like with regular fusion. Now let’s see how to calculate the starting Attack of your evolved Wartoice. First you need to know the Wartoice’s base Attack strength (100). Then you need to know the Attack stat of the evolving Tortoice and of each ingredient monster and whether or not they were at their maximum level. Let’s assume the evolving Tortoice was at level 15 and that each ingredient monster was at level 15, except the ingredient Tortoice, which was at its maximum level of 40. These would be the calculations: Evolving Tortoice: 154*5% (.05) = 7.7 Brainfreeze: 105.5* 5% (.05) = 5.28 Brainfreeze: 105.5* 5% (.05) = 5.28. Brainfreeze: 105.5* 5% (.05) = 5.28. Brainfreeze: 105.5* 5% (.05) = 5.28. Ingredient Tortoice: 250* 10% (.1) = 25. Then just add each product to the Wartoice’s base Attack of 100 5.28+5.28+5.28+5.28+25+7.7+100=153.82 The Wartoice would have 153 total Attack at level 1. While this might seem like a reduction, bear in mind this is only level 1. Once the Wartoice reaches level 20 itself, its Attack will be much higher than its unevolved state. Evolved monsters can reach considerably higher potential than unevolved ones. And the more powerful the monsters you put into evolving them, the more powerful the monster you get out. Maxing the level of a monster and all of the ingredients in the evolution process will result in a ‘Perfect’ evolution. Perfect Evolutions When the two monsters you are evolving are max levels, and so are all the specials, a perfect evolution will occur. The stats of your new perfect evolved monster will be far higher than a normal evolution and your team will be far stronger. Evolutions Costs Rare *2500 stones Supers *First evolved: 5000 stones *Second evolved: 20000 stones Ultras *First Evolved: 5000 stones *second evolved: 30000 stones Epics *First evolved: 8000 stones *Second evolved: 50000 stones Category:Gameplay